I Knew You Were Trouble
by CaliginousCat
Summary: Eridan meets a girl and starts to fall in love. Though is the relationship onesided? (AU where the hemospectrum is fliped. EridanxOC)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Just to let you all know, I don't own Homestuck, Eridan, Aradia, Tavros, Feferi, ect. If I did, I wouldn't be here. I do however own Dannye (actually my friend does, but she lets me use it.)  
OCxCanon. Please don't kill me because of this. Just enjoy.**

* * *

Eridan sighed. It was just another day like all the others. He used to be at the top. Now, he's almost rock bottom. Nobody wanted him before, why would anyone want him now.

Eridan now stood in an opening between two buildings. He was just standing there when someone with a hood rushed into the alleyway. "Who are-" he started. "Shh!" The person said. The person peeked their head out but quickly snapped back. Eridan could hear faint shouts of "where'd she go?" He started to look at this person with confusion. Who was this person?

"I'm good." Said the person, very obvious that it is a girl. "Who are you?" Eridan asked. The girl looked up at him hard. She then said "Tell me who you are first." "Whale ((sorry I had to)) I am Eridan. Eridan Ampora." Eridan stood tall when saying this. He wanted to look strong. ((not Equius strong)) Eridan also made it a fact to put out his hand.

After a moment the girl replied "I'm Kaylee. Last name, not important." With that she shook his hand.

'What a nice name' Eridan thought to himself.

"So Kaylee, what were you doing? You know, before you ran into this alley?" Eridan asked. He decided to let her explain the shouts.

"I was running from guards." She said.

Eridan looked at her confusingly. "Guards from where?" He asked.

"The castle." She said casually.

Eridan's eyes widened. The castle? The castle was where all the 'new' highbloods lived. All the red and rust-bloods. What didn't make sense was why she was running from them. What did she do?

"What did you for them to do that?" Eridan asked.

"Nothing." She said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Did you steal something?"

"No."

"Did you kill someone?"

"Nope."

"Did yo-"

"ENOUGH!" Kaylee yelled. " I didn't do anything. Get that through your sea-dweller brain!"  
Eridan looked at her surprised. "How can you tell I'm a seadweller?" he asked. He was kinda hoping that she couldn't tell so he could impress her somehow. Now, that won't work out.

"Your fins are a start. Plus, no one else would stand in an alley." Kaylee replied. Eridan stared at her not sure what to say next. He didn't want to make her upset. Kaylee saw the fear in his eyes.

"Sorry." She said. "It's just.. REALLY important to me to not get caught." Kaylee said. She waited for his response.

Eridan thought about what she just said. He realized he should befriend her. He was the same. With being a lowblood now, one wrong move, and he was done for. He took a deep breath and said "It's ok. Lets sit and talk here."

For the next few hours Eridan and Kaylee talked in the alley. Soon enough, the sun started to set.

"It's getting late. I better go." Kaylee said. She got up from her sitting position. "We should do this again sometime." She said.

Eridan smiled and said "Yea, we should." With that, Kaylee was gone.

Eridan leaned back against the side of the building taking in what just happened. He found himself smiling just thinking about her. When walking home, he realized he didn't know 100% what blood color she was. Eridan assumed she must be low on the hemospectrum if she was running from guards. She was also wearing a hood. How bad could this be? He was just a lowblood, falling for another potential lowblood. Nothing could go wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to thank prolificWriter for all her kindness! Thanks girl!**  
**So yup. Btw, This is for my cousin, Kaylee. I know you love Eridan!**  
**Follow & Fav!**  
**-CaliginousCat**

* * *

Kaylee took all the back streets and secret ways behind all the houses to get back to the castle. She entered through a back door. Kaylee quietly started walking to her room when there was a shout. "KAYLEE WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Kaylee stopped where she was and turned around. There was the one and only Aradia Megido, the queen. "We were looking everywhere for you. Or at least I was." Kaylee sighed, turned back around and continued walking to her room. Aradia followed close behind, asking all sorts of questions. "Are you alright?" "Did anyone try to hurt you?" "Did you hear any piece of useful information?" Kaylee replied in a chorus of nos. By the time Kaylee got to her room, Aradia was talking about how being in the castle was for safety.

"You're just lucky he wasn't here. And you're also lucky that I'm not going to tell him about this, this time.

Kaylee sighed. If they were thinking about the same person, she didn't think he would be as angry as Aradia would be.

"Just tell us next time you're going out ok?"

"I would, but the the guards would be following me like a shadow."

Kaylee took off her hood, revealing her long, wavy black hair. It also revealed her black dress with orange designs on it.

"You also need to stop wearing that hood. You look like you're going to murder someone." Aradia said, looking at the hood with disgustingly.

"NO!" Kaylee yelled. "I'm never gonna fit into the crowd with all this... Orange on me. I'll stick out.

Aradia opened her mouth to say more, but she couldn't. Not now. With that, she left Kaylee to be alone in her room

Kaylee laid on her bed. Was what she did really that bad? Whatever the case was, she was going out tomorrow too. And Aradia's gonna have to deal with it.  
Kaylee changed into her pajamas and went to sleep.

Kaylee woke up the next morning naturally, like she prefers to. She got dressed and went downstairs. She planned to have breakfast and then go out. Maybe she'll find Eridan.

Her thoughts about the day were interrupted by a familiar voice coming from the kitchen. She turned the corner. There, sitting in his usual chair was Mr. Tavros Nitram.

"Tavros!" Kaylee screamed. She ran to him giving him a great big hug.

Tavros just laughed softly, giving her a kiss on the head. "Why, hello to you too." He replied.

"Oh, Tav, Tav, Tav, I missed you so much." She said squeezing him even harder.

"Woah, Kaylee, any tighter and you might choke me." Tavros said.

Kaylee released him smiling a big grin. "How long will you stay this time?" She asked. Tavros was away for a business thing. This left Aradia and Kaylee in the castle alone. They never know how long Tavros will be away. Sometimes it was 3 days. Other times it was 3 months. This time, it was a whole month. Kaylee missed Tavros and his positive thinking and childish attitude.

"Well," Tavros said. "For the next week I will be doing stuff here, but after that, I'll be all yours."

Kaylee smiled once more before Tavros got up and left.

She decided to go out that day. Once again she put on her hood and ventured in the back streets.


	3. Chapter 3

**I also want to thank randomcrazychick3, kawaiipandaz, and j. for faving and following. Thanks for your support!**

**I know this is a short one, but the next one will be longer. I promise.  
**

**Fav and Follow  
-CaliginousCat~**

* * *

Eridan slept pretty normally that night. When he slept, he dreamed.

There she was. Kaylee, that girl. She was sitting in a field of flowers. She already had a crown of them in her hair. She was wearing a white dress with purple designs on it, clearly for indigo-bloods. She sniffed her picked flower and then handed it to your direction. The problem was you weren't actually there. It was like a movie. It was happening, but you weren't there to be with the people. You stare at her face until you woke up.

Eridan woke up with his heart beating fast. But having a dream that you're not in is kinda scary. Feferi was already up, just sitting down, spinning her finger around. She had nothing better to do with her life. As the lowest blood possible now, they didn't give fuchsia bloods that many options.  
Feferi saw that Eridan woke up. More noticeably, she saw that he had woken up breathing heavly.

"Eridan! Are you ok?" Feferi asked.

Eridan tried to shake out his current headache. "Yea, Fef, I'm fine."

Eridan got up to pour himself a glass of water. Feferi stared at him while he drank.

"Did you have a dream?" She asked.

"Why would that matter?" Eridan asked.

Taking that as a 'yes', Feferi asked very excited "Did you have a dream about someone you like?"

Eridan almost spit out his water. How did Fef always know the correct things?

"If you tell anyone I will-" Not wanting to say anything too harsh, Eridan simply said "be very mad at you."

Feferi smiled even bigger. "I'll try not to~" she said in a singy-song voice as she skipped around the table.

Eridan just blushed, hung his head and laughed at Fef's silliness.

"So, what blood is she?" Feferi asked. She rested her head in her hands. She was very interested in this.

That was when Eridan realized. He didn't know what blood color she was. Her hood covered any determination. "I-I-I don't know." He said. "She was wearing a hood so it was hard to tell."

"Maybe she's one of us." Feferi said quietly.

Eridan thought about that. She didn't show her color or sign; she was running from guards; and she didn't want to get caught. That sounded like a lowblood alright. In his dream, she was wearing a dress with clear symbols of lowbloosism "If I see her today I'll ask her."

With that, Eridan left.


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry for being so late with this. I had... family problems that stopped me from writing. Also, I just stink at it.**

**Enjoy, Fave, and Follow!**  
**-CaliginousCat~**

* * *

Eridan was trying to look like he was not looking for her while looking for Kaylee, but he failed, epicly. He finally ran into her, but didn't announce it. He watched as she climbed three feet, but then jumped down. She did this on the side of a building and a gate. That made him think that she was on the streets more than he had thought.

"Hey Kay" Eridan said. He immediately regretted saying "Kay" instead of her full name. Kaylee looked up from what she was doing. She slightly smiled ((no blush or anything like that. Geesh, we're not up to that)). "Hello Eridan." She replied.

Not really sure what to say next, he jumped right to the question. "So, hey, I've been meaning to ask you, what... blood color are you?" He felt awkward asking her.

"That is none of your concern." Kaylee replied.

"Are you a lowblood? Is that why?" Eridan asked. "Cause if you are, I am not ashamed to tell you I am a lowblood sea dweller."

"It's really none of your business what blood color I am."

"Are you really low? I have other fuchsia blood friends. I won't judge you."

"That's not how I'm worried I'll be judged." Kaylee said, still avoiding Eridan's question.

Eridan gave up. He just continued a conversation without bringing the question up again.

Kaylee was enjoying herself with Eridan. They walked around, and they looked at the flowers. Eridan showed her his favorites; little purple pansies. She liked talking to him. Eridan felt the same way... Except with some flushed feelings.

Eridan was in love. Though now he willingly admitted it to himself. She was kind, caring, positive, and by all means, she was beautiful. There was something about her that made him want to see her more. He had of course spilled this all out to Feferi, who wanted to meet her for once.

The next day, Eridan brought Feferi when he want to see Kaylee. Feferi asked a lot of questions. Most of the questions she answered. Some of them she dodged, just as she did with Eridan.

Feferi left early. She didn't give an excuse, but she was able to give Eridan a wink. Eridan knew what she was getting at.

"I guess I better go." Kaylee said. She started walking away.

"Wait!" Eridan yelled to her. Kaylee stopped and turned around.

"What?" She asked. She looked straight into Eridan's eyes.

"I need to tell you something." He said softly. With that, he quickly moved towards her and kissed her. Eridan continued to kiss her, just incase she needed a moment to realize what was happening. That wasn't the case though.

Kaylee refused to kiss back. She knew it was wrong. She pushed on his chest to push him away and make him stop her. Kaylee looked P.

"ERIDAN, WHAT THE HECK?" Kaylee yelled.

"What?" Eridan asked, now really embarrassed.

"WHY DID YOU KISS ME?" Kaylee asked.

"I kinda like you.. I thought that you liked me back." He answered sheepishly.

"WHAT MADE YOU THINK THAT?" She asked again. Eridan could hear it in her voice that she was trying to calm down.

"Whale... You talk to me and hang out with me.." Eridan said. Now he wish he hadn't kissed her.

Kaylee took a deep breath. "Eridan," she said softly, looking back up at him with that cute face on. "I have a matesprite."


End file.
